


Captured

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) attempts to assassinate Ivar to protect her king.





	Captured

Being a Christian woman means a lot of things of are already decided for you before you are even born.

You won’t be taught to read or write, you will be groomed as a wife by your mother or sold off by your father. If you have no parent you find yourself in the church to be raised a nun.

You however were not a Christian woman, you were just a woman surrounded by Christians.

Your mother died in child birth and your fathered died in battle even before that. You were handed to the church, but you hated the damned place.

Mass took too much time, the chores were endless, the playtime far too short and you had to pray before everything you did.

You wake up and pray, before you eat you pray, during Mass you pray before you sleep you pray again.

All this praying for a God you really know nothing about, different men say his Bible’s words mean different things. They turn the words to justify their actions, it was madness.

On your thirteenth year you escaped the church and traveled to the Kingdom of Wessex. There you met the King Ecbert, he took you in as his ward and raised you. 

He let you explore any and everything you gave interest, let you have an education and didn’t force you to go to mass.

But the best thing King Ecbert ever did for you was allow you to train with the warriors.

You felt best with a sword in your hand or a bow strapped to your back, the blood of a fresh kill on your skin felt divine.

So when the Heathen Army came you were among the warriors, rolling your eyes during the pre-war prayer.

Though the battle was lost, tremendously lost; Athlewulf’s battle strategy did not compare to that of the Northmen.

As you retreated you thought of Ecbert and all he had done for you, no doubt the army would be at his door soon.

An army had failed to defeat these invaders, they were too massive. What could you do as a single fighter.

‘A small leak sinks a great boat.’ Ecbert’s voice rang in your head.

As a large cluster of warriors surrounded you as they retreated you hid in a ditch, catching your breath while listening to your enemies celebrating their victory.

Quietly you follow the army to their camp, quickly identifying the leader as a cripple.

You were surprised, but still impressed, you’d be impressed by any man with such a strategic mind. 

Luckily Ecbert insisted you learn their language in you youth, though you saw no point then you were grateful for it now.

‘He may be damn cripple and he is certainly crazy, but that was damn good strategy.’ one man said.

‘Well he is the Son of Ragnar, blessed by the Gods.’ the other said.

‘Not so blessed past his belt, I bet Ivar is Boneless in every sense of the word.’ the first laughed.

‘Don’t be rude, you fool, that cripple is responsible for this victory and you living to see tomorrow.’ the other scolded.

Ivar…the leader, take him out and maybe, just maybe you can buy more time for your King.

Thankfully for you the camp was surrounded by thick woods, you were able to circle the perimeter without being spotted by their lookouts. 

You were learning so much watching them like this, they were not as savage as you were told.

People spoke of how they slaughtered animals to sacrifice to their Pagan Gods, and how they all disrespected the sacred vow of marriage by sharing women, and destroyed sacred Christian landmarks.

No one spoke of how they let the woman fight in wars, let them stand on equal ground with men. They treated animals chosen for sacrifice with great care and they had families like everyone.

Fathers congratulated their Son’s for surviving their first battle, Mothers and daughters sharpening their swords while chatting.

They were speaking of a feast, to honor the victory and to ask their Gods for blessings in their oncoming attack in Wessex.

You listened to their music, it was much more excited than the sleep inducing hymns you were used to.

That aside you were on a mission to kill Ivar the Boneless.

He was sitting at a table with his other brothers, you had learned their names as everyone spoke and gossiped of the great Sons of Ragnar Lothbrok.

All you needed was for him to get away from the festivities, for any reason at all. 

Finally after too many horns of mead Ivar told the slave he’d had enough and excused himself from his brothers, telling them he’s going for a piss.

This was it.

Clinging to the shadows you followed him, and out of curiosity watched the complex way he relieved himself.

He had to find a tree with a low enough branch for him to reach and pull himself up and use one hand to hold him up and the other to…well you get it.

He was about to go back, you hurriedly drew your bow and readied the arrow.

You stepped closer to get a clear view, but in lining up the shot you didn’t look where you stepped and your foot crushed a branch.

No sooner than the sound hit your ears an ax flew past you and landed in the tree behind you.

‘Show yourself or I promise my next one will not miss.’ he spat.

You stepped from the shadow, arrow still drawn.

‘You, I recognize you from the battle.’ he said.

‘Didn’t think I stood out.’ you replied tensely.

‘You were the only woman in their army, and one of the best of their fighters. A lot of my friends died at your hand.’ he said, pointing at you with his ax.

‘A lot more of mine are dead thanks to you and your army.’ you fired back.

Ivar smiled in pride.

‘What are you doing here? I doubt you are hiding an army large enough to defeat mine in these woods.’

‘No, just me, but that’s all I need for this.’ you said.

‘And what is this?’ he asked.

‘Isn’t it obvious, I’m going to kill the leader of the Heathen Army and give my King more time to either escape or retaliate.’ you answered.

Ivar let out a deep laugh at this, throwing his hand back.

‘As flattered as I am, my brothers all made sure I didn’t lead this army, I am too crazy to hold such power.’ he smiled.

‘Still, killing you will benefit me.’ you shrugged.

‘How do you figure that?’

‘Well if I do you can’t tell anyone I’m here and I can leave in one piece, and hopefully they will take time to mourn you.’ 

‘My brothers don’t care for me enough to mourn me more than a day at the most.’ he dismissed with the wave of his hand.

‘Well one out of two is fine.’ you insisted.

‘Too bad you intelligence doesn’t match your bravery, oh well. We will talk more later…when you’re in chains.’ Ivar sighed.

You gave him a confused look before something hard and heavy came down on the back of your head, making the world go dark around you.


End file.
